Saving Daniel
by kelco
Summary: Daniel gets another chance to audition for Trevalow, the record producer in L.A. Against his brothers wishes, he goes alone to L.A. where he finds himself in some unexpected trouble. Will his brothers be able to find him in time?
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place after the series finale in which Daniel and his band had a chance to audition for Trevalow, a record producer. He failed to get signed as he and the band could not practice because of an unexpected roundup. Now he gets another chance.**

**Saving Daniel**

**Chapter one**

Daniel sprinted down the front steps and, in his hurry, jumped over the last two. He landed off balance and fell to his knees in the wet grass. Not giving it another thought, he jumped up and continued his run through the yard to the barn. He bounded through the barn door and almost ran right into Evan, carrying a bucket of feed.

"Watch out!"

"Oh, sorry, Evan! Didn't see you. Hey, where are Adam and the rest of the guys?" Daniel was practically bouncing on his heels and his eyes were bright with excitement.

"Out back, why?" Evan's brow wrinkled up suspiciously. Something was up. Daniel wasn't usually this excited unless his band got a gig.

"Come on, I want to tell you all at the same time!" Daniel tore through the back door of the barn, not waiting for Evan. Outside he found his brothers and Hannah all busy with chores around the barn.

"Hey guys!" Daniel called out. "I've got something to tell you 'all." The grin on his face spread from ear to ear.

Adam pushed back his hat and eyed Daniel carefully. What was up? The kid looked like he was about to bust. Brian and Ford dropped what they were doing and worked their way over. Hannah leaned on the horse she'd been brushing, her focus on Daniel. Crane leaned on the slatted walls separating the stalls and cast a curious eye toward his brother.

Guthrie sauntered up to him and broke the silence, "What's up Daniel? You finally get that date with Ellie McCormick?" A teasing grin stretched across his face. That remark made Crane crack up and Hannah grin. Ford called out, "Yeah, what's up?" and Daniel took a playful swing at Guthrie.

"Okay you all. No it's not Ellie McCormick. You remember when the music producer, Trevalow, came to town a while ago?" Nods from the brothers came from all around. That had been an important gig for Daniel's band, one that hadn't gone so well. An unexpected roundup had caused Daniel to miss vital rehearsals and he had vented his anger at Adam, blaming him. At the audition, the record producer didn't like what he'd seen and headed back to L.A. without signing them.

"Well, he just called me again." Daniel paused for dramatic effect. He looked around. All his families' eyes were on him. "He wants me to come to L.A. for another go at it!"

Daniel's face was beaming and suddenly the silence was broken by a whoop and holler from Evan and Crane. "All right, Daniel!" Guthrie cheered for him. They all crowded around him, slapping his back and congratulating him. Adam smiled, but hung back a little. He remembered last time with trepidation. Daniel had gotten his hopes up and had planned on major practice time with the band, only to have ranch duties interfere. That had caused major tension between Adam, Evan and Daniel. Evan and Daniel had even gotten into a brawl over it. Adam wondered what this time would bring but he didn't want to bring him down from his high.

"When do you and the band leave?" Crane, always the practical one, asked.

Daniel hesitated before he answered. He wasn't sure how his family would take this part. "Well, Trevalow said he only wanted me. Not the band. He's working on something and liked the way I sang. Said he may be able to use me for a gig he's got in mind."

Alarms went off in Adam's head. Not with the band? How would his band members take to that? Being left behind? And Daniel alone in whatever Trevalow had planned for him? He was only eighteen after all. Adam wasn't sure he was comfortable with that. What if Trevalow wanted Daniel to travel? Adam would have felt better if the boys in the band where with him, watching each other's backs.

Brian voiced the same thoughts. "What will the boys say about that?" He looked skeptical.

"Ah, they won't care. They'll be glad I got the chance. "He went on to explain that Trevalow wanted him at his studio, in L.A., in four days to audition. He would sing with Trevalow's studio band and they'd see how he did. Trevalow's secretary would set him up with a hotel room nearby and the bus station wasn't far from there either. "It's all worked out. I can't believe it! He must have liked something to call me back."

"Sure he did, Daniel. He'd be crazy not to." Evan encouraged. Guthrie and Ford nodded in agreement, Hannah patted his arm and Crane beamed at him. Brian and Adam still hung back, trying to look happy but both had their doubts.

"I've got to go practice. That okay with you guys?"

"Yeah, you go on. We'll do your chores…this once." Brian grinned at him. Daniel raced back inside eagerly. The rest of the family drifted off to their various jobs, chattering about the news.

Adam and Brian hung back until the barn was cleared out. "What do you think?" Brian asked. "This sound legit?"

"I guess so, but it makes me nervous. One of us will have to go with him dontcha think? I don't like the idea of him being in the city alone."

"Me neither." After a moment's hesitation, Brian continued, "I'll go. I remember that feeling of wanting something different than ranch work. Remember when Shep was around? I almost left with him ya know. I think I can understand where he's coming from."

"I remember. And I'm sure glad you didn't." He clapped Brian on the shoulder. "I just don't want to see him go. I wish he'd be content to stay on here."

"I know, me too, but we always knew they'd grow up and some would leave us." He was referring to all their little brothers now. Adam always hoped they'd all take up ranching, but Brian knew Daniel, and maybe some of the others had different goals in mind. "He has to go. "

"Better not let him get his hopes up too high, remember last time?" Brian nodded in agreement. They'd have to caution him on that. The music business was hard to break into and fickle at best. Just because he got this call, didn't mean a record deal. If only they could manage to convince Daniel of that.

**7b47b**

Later that night, the family gathered in the living room after dinner. Although it was clear in Adam and Brian's minds that Daniel needed to proceed with caution, it wasn't clear to Daniel. They tried to warn him not to get his hopes up, but he saw it as them not believing in him.

"You don't think I can do it, do you, Adam?" His voice rose in anger and his body language was defensive. "You don't think I'm good enough!"

"That's not true! I never said that. Stop twisting my words around." Adam felt the anger rising in him as well. Hannah moved to put a restraining hand on Adam's shoulder but he shrugged her off, as he moved closer to Daniel. Crane tried to step in and reassure Daniel, attempting to defuse the situation, but his hotheaded brothers weren't giving it up that quickly. The rest of the family just watched, not sure what would happen next.

"You just can't stand it that I don't want to be on this ranch the rest of my life. That I have something more in mind for my life! You aren't going to be able to control me forever, Adam."

"I'm not trying to! I just want you to be careful, can't you see that?"

"Adam doesn't mean that." Crane tried to intervene. Brian hovered close, in case it came to blows. He remembered all too clearly how quickly Daniel's fists flew, and how hard. He'd felt the force of them first hand. The younger brothers watched in fascination, the way one watches a car wreck.

"Stay out of this Crane! I don't need you butting your head in." Daniel snapped. He was red-faced and angry, all reason gone.

"I'm not!" Crane shouted, as Adam said, "Leave him alone!" to Daniel. The rest of the room exploded in comments and chatter, joining the argument on either side. Some defended Daniel and others Adam. Brian argued with both sides, not sure which way to think. He understood Daniel's drive to get away on his own, he'd felt that way before, too. But he also echoed Adam's opinions on being reasonable and cautious. The brothers were loud and boisterous, the heated discussion going on and on, around and around.

Finally Adam saw a need to put a stop to all of it before it got too out of control. Someone was sure to start throwing punches soon with all these hot tempers in the McFadden household. He stepped up on the coffee table and whistled loudly. Conversation stopped all around him and they all turned their eyes on him. Now what to say to defuse this situation?

"Guys, okay, come on, cool it." He used his best 'dad' voice. "Calm down everyone." He stepped down off the table, "Daniel, we aren't saying you can't go, but we just want you to be careful not to get your hopes up too high. You and Brian will go on Friday and-"

"Brian? No way, Adam." Daniel cut in. "Why would you need to go, Brian?" He turned to his second oldest brother.

Brian started to explain, "We just thought you shouldn't be alone in the city, Dan'l-"

"I'm not a little kid! I don't need a babysitter! I want to do this on my own."

"You've never even been there, Dan'l. It's a big city, not like around here. I just want to go to be there for support. That's all." Brian defended himself.

"You. Are. Not. Coming. With. Me." Daniel punctuated each word with fervor, jabbing his finger into Brian's shirt. That didn't sit lightly with Brian and they were off again, this time Brian and Daniel were arguing about why he should or shouldn't come along. Adam joined in on Brian's side, Crane interjecting at times and the others throwing a comment in here or there. The argument went on for a long time.

Finally Daniel stormed off out to the barn to cool off and Adam up to his room. Brian flopped on the chair and the others drifted off. That ended the discussion for the night. But only for the night.

**7b47b**

Unfortunately, there was still several days left until it would be time for Daniel to leave, several days for the fight to flare up again and again. The stubborn McFadden pride was strong in all the brothers. Adam insisted that Daniel proceed with caution and that Brian go with him. Daniel felt as though his brother didn't trust him on his own and didn't believe he could do it. Ugly things were said in the heat of the arguments, leaving both brothers feeling disjointed and ill at ease around each other. It affected the rest of the family, too, as they tried to stay out of the way, or help the warring parties see each other's point of view. Brian, especially, felt caught in the middle. He could always be counted on to back Adam, but on this issue he could clearly see both points of view.

By Thursday, they were all waiting to hear the final arrangements for tomorrow's bus trip, so they could send Daniel and Brian on their way and have some peace around the house. Trevalow's secretary was supposed to call with the hotel arrangements and bus departure time. Daniel hung around the house so he wouldn't miss the call. He had his own plan in mind.

When the phone finally rang, it couldn't have come at a better time for Daniel. No one was in the house at the moment except him. The secretary gave him the information on the hotel and bus.

"What if I want to come down there tonight instead of tomorrow? Can the ticket be exchanged?" Daniel asked.

The secretary didn't expect that request, but answered she was sure he could switch it if he called the bus station. She didn't really care either way. Daniel would have to call the hotel, too and see if he could book it for tonight and he'd have to pay for the extra night himself.

"That's fine, ma'am. Thank you for your help." They hung up. He made the next two calls to the bus station and hotel, all the while checking out the front window, watching for anyone to make an appearance, and coming up to the house and spoiling his plans. He tried to hurry both calls along. When the arrangements were made, he slammed the receiver back into the cradle and bolted up the stairs to his room.

A half hour later, if anyone would have been watching, they would have seen Daniel, guitar strapped on his back and duffle bag in hand, stealthy creeping down the driveway to where a buddy from school was waiting for him in his truck. They took off, heading for town and the bus station and none of the McFaddens' were the wiser.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Daniel chewed on his fingernail as he waited for his turn in Trevalow's office. The waiting area was filled with people also auditioning. There were girls and guys of every type. That had been a surprise to Daniel. He hadn't realized this was a general audition for more than just him. He felt stupid for thinking it was just going to be him - of course he wasn't that important. Trevalow was probably calling in everyone he'd seen in the last couple of months. He was nervous, very nervous, what with the extra people in the waiting room. He was putting the pressure on himself and wasn't sure he could really go through with it. He was sure he'd have felt much more confident if it was only him trying out but now he felt stupid for even thinking that's how it would be arranged. Instead he was here, eyeing up the competition and second guessing his decision to try this. Maybe he should have let one of his brothers come along. Someone by his side would've felt good right about now.

"Daniel McFadden."

It was the secretary calling his name. His turn. Daniel stood, trying to shake off the nervousness, and headed into the office.

**7b47b**

Daniel left the studio in a daze. He wandered up and down the streets, duffle bag slung over one shoulder and his guitar case in the other hand, not even noticing where he was going or which part of town he'd wandered into.

It was over, just like that. Done. His big chance and he'd blown it. _Thank you Mr. McFadden_, they'd said, _you did a nice job, you just weren't' quite what we were looking for_. _Maybe next time_. Next time? There wouldn't be a next time. He wasn't cut out for this obviously. Two chances at this and he'd blown it each time. Daniel mind felt muddled, numb. He wasn't sure what to do next or where to go. He had his bus ticket in his wallet, should he head on home? Daniel wasn't sure he could do that just yet. To go back and face his brothers as a failure, how could he bring himself to do that? After all they'd said to him about not getting his hopes up too high and how he'd argued with them, he couldn't go home a failure. He couldn't bear to look at the disappointment in Adam's eyes or the pity in Crane or Hannah's. Guthrie would be extra sweet, and Evan and Ford would try to joke around with him. He wasn't sure he could handle any of that right now. Only Brian might know how he felt and how to deal with Daniel's disappointment. Maybe he should call and talk to him? But what if one of the others answered instead? He couldn't deal with them now, especially Adam.

He slowly drifted around and through the crowds, never meeting anyone's gaze. His eyes stared straight ahead, unfocused, not noticing people, buildings or anything. It was a miracle he didn't step out into traffic. How long he walked or in what direction he couldn't have told anyone.

Finally, Daniel stopped and leaned on a window ledge, covered with graffiti. He ought to at least call them and let them know he was okay and what had happened. He knew they'd be worried about him and wondering how the audition had gone. Looking up, he spied a pay phone on the corner. He stared at it, trying to will himself to go over and use it. An internal argument waged inside him and the phone booth beamed out at him like a ray of light.

"Screw it," he finally decided, "I'm getting a beer." Pushing himself off the ledge, he walked past the phone booth and into the bar next to it. It looked seedy and dilapidated and would probably serve a minor. Glancing around, he briefly noticed the part of town he was in. All the buildings were neglected, with broken windows and had spray paint decorations rampant. _I really wandered far from Trevalow's office, didn't I? _ He thought to himself. He wasn't even sure where he was, but he wasn't really concerned about it. He'd figured it out later, now was the time to drown some sorrows. The phone call could wait till later.

7b47b

Daniel came out of the bar, feeling wobbly and slightly befuddled; but better, numb. He hefted the duffle bag over his shoulder and adjusted his grip on the guitar case. He stumbled a bit as he got his sea legs. Looking around the street in front of him, he wondered which way to go. Left or right? He supposed he could just go back into the bar and ask for directions, but he didn't want to invite trouble by broadcasting the fact that he didn't know where he was. Daniel decided to head to the right, guessing that it was the way he'd come from. He needed to find a room for the night and then he could head home in the morning. He passed the pay phone and it entered his mind to try and call home, but he was sure his voice would be slurred and they'd know he was three sheets to the wind. He'd call tomorrow morning, first thing, he decided. Heading off down the street, he concentrated on walking a straight line and not weaving.

Daniel never even noticed the two dark clothed figures easing out from the shadows in the alley he'd just passed. The two men followed behind their target, noting the condition Daniel was in. To anyone looking out a window, it would have been very hard to identify the features of the men. It was dark, and they kept to the shadows. Daniel looked like a perfect target, drunk, lost, dressed in country clothes and carrying the guitar case. They assumed something valuable must be in there. Daniel was too far gone to even notice them coming. The first clue he had that there was a problem, was when he felt an arm circle around his neck. He dropped his things and grabbed at the arm, trying to free himself by clawing at the attacker's hand. It was amazing how quickly awareness returned to Daniel. The man's arm pulled tighter, cutting off his air as the other fellow moved around in front of him. Daniel took note of the black leather jacket the attacker wore and the face obscured by shadow. Leather jacket man reared back his fist and pounded it into Daniel's stomach. Daniel fell forward, coming free from the arm around his neck as he fell to the ground on his knees, cradling his abdomen. Another punch came from somewhere to connect solidly to his face. After that he lost track of how many blows landed or where they came from. He blindly swung at his attackers, sobered up now, and trying to fight back. He'd always been a scrapper and would not easily give up, but he was outnumbered and already hurting by the time his reflexes kicked in. They fought for several minutes and Daniel managed to give his aggressors some solid hits, too, but in the end he was simply no match for the two of them. Tired of the fight and wanting it to end quickly before it drew unwanted attention, the bigger of the two finished Daniel off by slamming his head into the nearby concrete wall.

All the fight went out of him as his body sunk to the sidewalk. Daniel looked at the attacker in front of him through a haze. What had happened? He wondered. Suddenly nothing made sense and the colors and shapes of the city swirled all around him. He was aware of a blinding pain in his head, and then the blackness threatened to engulf him. Daniel's body went limp as he succumbed to oblivion.

The two thugs picked themselves up. The leather clad one was wiping the blood off his mouth where Daniel had gotten in a good shot, and the other cradling an injured arm.

"Get the stuff. Let's get out of here." One grabbed Daniel's bag and the other his beloved guitar's case. The first guy reached into his back pocket and snagged his wallet. Then they limped off the way they had come, down the alley.

Daniel lay against the wall, slumped over like a drunkard, typical of this area of town. No one would probably even take notice of him, thinking him just another homeless drunk, unless they bothered to check him out closer and saw the blood. But no one did.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Adam and Crane sat at the desk, trying to work on the bills, but not really getting anywhere. Crane would pick one up, look at it, and then drift off in his mind, thinking about Daniel. He had a bad feeling about his little brother, alone in the city. Something was wrong, he was sure of it. They should have heard from him after his audition earlier this afternoon, at the latest. Adam had thought maybe he'd call as soon as he got to L.A. yesterday, to let them at least know he got there safely. But he hadn't. So they thought for sure he'd call this afternoon, but no word then, either.

Adam was trying not to let himself think of Daniel and so was content to work on the bills. Right now Brian and Guthrie were huddled over his English homework at the kitchen table, while Evan and Ford washed up the dishes. Evan snapped Ford with a towel. Ford yelped and jumped back from the sink, baring his own dish towel as a weapon. Chaos ensued as a towel fight took place around the butcher's block. Guthrie abandoned his homework to watch, grinning all the while and Brian called out, "Get him, Ford," with a big smile on his face.

Hannah sat in the living room, sewing buttons on one of Guthrie's shirts. She kept looking up at Crane, not liking what she saw. She knew he was worried about Daniel, but she had no idea what to say to him to make him feel better. There really was nothing to suggest. They knew the number for Trevalow's office in L.A., but surely no one would still be there now - it was after seven. Daniel's interview had been hours ago. Hannah had suggested calling the hotel, but Adam thought Daniel would just get mad at him all over again, for checking up on him. The only thing to do was too wait for him to call them. The towel fight ended and the boys went back to the dishes. Guthrie resumed his English misery.

Sometime later, Crane's eyes flicked to the clock on the wall. 8:45. It was dark out now. Why hadn't Daniel called? What was going on with him? Crane wondered if no call meant he was out celebrating or was it that he was too upset to talk to them? Crane had a bad feeling it was the latter. And Daniel was a brooder when things didn't go well. Crane pictured his little brother depressed and all alone in L.A. He knew that Daniel needed them, if only he'd let them in. But the way he left, angry at Adam, determined to do it on his own, sneaking off like he did – well, Crane just had a bad feeling that all those things would stop Daniel from seeking his families' help.

9:00. Crane couldn't stop looking at the clock. He cleared his throat and steeled himself for what he was about to say to Adam. He knew Adam wouldn't like what he was going to hear, but Crane had to say it, he couldn't wait any more.

"Adam," Crane began, waiting until his big brother was looking at him, "I'm calling the hotel. " He put up his hand to stop the inevitable argument. "This just isn't like Daniel. If things went well, he'd be calling. I'm worried they didn't. Maybe he's there, just waiting for us to make the first move." He paused. "Adam, I need to call him. If he is mad for us butting in, then he's mad. But I think it will at least show we care."

Adam looked thoughtful for a moment and then nodded, "okay."

Crane grabbed up the phone receiver as the rest of the family gathered in close. They had heard the whole conversation between Crane and Adam. Hannah was relieved that Crane suggested the call and the rest of the brothers seemed to feel the same.

Crane dialed the hotel's number from off a note Daniel had left behind. "Yes, Daniel McFadden's room please." He paused, listening, "Are you sure? " He waited. "Did he mention where he was going? Okay thanks." Crane hung up and turned to the eager faces of the family. "He checked out this afternoon, right before the audition. They don't know anything about where he went."

"Oh no." Hannah said.

"What? What does that mean?" Guthrie wanted to know.

"Not necessarily anything. It could just mean he's heading home." Adam answered. Brian looked at him skeptically and Evan crinkled his eyes in disagreement.

Crane reassured Guthrie, "I'm sure that's it, Guth. He'll probably be here by the time we wake up."

"Yeah," Ford agreed. "We'll see him then. Maybe he just wants to tell us the news in person."

"Yeah," Guthrie nodded, "He probably wants to surprise us."

But Crane knew, deep inside that it wasn't the reason Daniel was AWOL.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note : I know nothing of L.A., and have never been there. Please ignore any incorrect information about it in the best interest of the story. Thanks!**

**Chapter 4**

From the lump on the sidewalk came a low moan and some slow motion movements. The lump that was Daniel rolled over from his back to his side, keeping his eyes shut tight against the sudden throbbing in his head. He curled up into himself in the fetal position. Another moan escaped his lips as the pain ratcheted up another notch when he floated back into semi - consciousness. Reluctantly he opened his eyes, instantly regretting it as the light blinded him_. Light? Wasn't it dark out?_ He raised his head gingerly and looked around. Tall buildings, grime, dirt … where was he? He pushed himself up by his hands, slowly, the world spinning around him. He paused that way, on hands and knees, trying to stop the motion. _Did no one notice him like this? _He wondered. _Wasn't anyone here to help him? Where were his brothers? What happened? _For a moment he thought he was back home on the ranch and maybe he'd been kicked in the head by a horse or fell out of the hayloft or something. But it wasn't hay under his hands and knees and the smell wasn't of the earthly, animal barn smell he was used to or the sweet fresh air from the mountains around home. No, this place was hard, it was concrete under him and the smell was not the pleasant smells of home. It reeked of rotting garbage, urine and who knew what else.

Suddenly the combination of smells and movement made themselves known to his system and had him retching on the sidewalk in an instant.

"Adam?" he called out weakly, wondering where his brother was. He was always there if Daniel was sick or hurt. He wiped the awful stuff off his lips and crawled a few feet away from the mess he'd made.

His head hurt like nothing he'd ever felt before and he reached a hand up to feel the sticky, dried blood in his hair and the huge lump underneath. Groggily he pushed himself to his feet, stumbling uneasily into the wall. He force himself to look around, to get his bearings, even though it hurt to move his head and try to focus his eyes. The light was not as bright as he'd first thought, now that his eyes had adjusted. It seemed to be just after dawn. Maybe that was why no one was on the streets yet. Daniel leaned heavily against the building. His thoughts were a jumbled, confused mess. _Where should he go? What should he do? _

As he stood there, a shadow suddenly loomed over him. "Looks like you had a rough night, eh?" Daniel looked up through half closed eyes, and saw the snaggletooth, unshaven, scraggly haired man in front of him. He was pushing a grocery cart full of something bundled in trash bags. "Better not stay out here too long now that you're awake. The cops'll nab you fer sure, drunk on the sidewalk like you are. Must've been in the bottle pretty far to still be pickled. I know all 'bout that. Been there a time or two myself." And he laughed loudly at himself. "Yessiree, you better git yourself off the street, out of sight of those cops. Yessiree." With that he ambled off down the sidewalk.

_Out of sight, away from the cops, _yes that sounded right to Daniel, but he wasn't sure why. He pushed himself off the wall and slowly turned and looked around. There was an alley just behind him. It was where the foul smell was coming from, but it was out of sight, just like that grocery- cart man had said. He stumbled to it through a haze of pain. He leaned against the alley wall as he made his way down deeper into its depths. He was way towards the back when he finally stopped. The world spun around him, colors blending and convulsing and he barely managed to ease himself to the ground before the blackness consumed him once again.

**7b47b**

Daniel awoke again much later in the day. He felt hungry, but nauseous at the same time. He pulled himself to his feet only to find he wasn't much steadier than last time_. Food or at least water, that's what I need,_ he thought to himself. He rummaged through his pockets for his wallet. Gone! _What had happened to his wallet?_ He looked around him on the ground, thinking he'd dropped it. The motion of whipping his head around almost sent him to the ground again in a fit of vertigo. Holding onto the wall for support, he froze until the dizziness cleared. There was something else missing, what else had he had with him? He couldn't remember but he didn't see anything of his lying on the alley floor. Where could he go to get water? His stomach lurched with a wave of nausea and he knew food was out of the question. Water, he needed water. His mouth was so dry and it carried a horrible taste from him throwing up earlier. Through his muddled brain, he became aware of the glorious sound of dripping. Following the sound through the haze of his mind, he found a leaky drainpipe in the alley. It gave him his first smile all day as he thrust his head under the drip and drank the rusty tasting liquid. Ahhh, what a relief to his mouth and throat. He sat back on a box, exhausted, head still pounding. Thoughts came and went, but nothing really stayed in his scrambled head for long. _Where was everybody? Hannah? Brian? Adam? Why weren't' they here with him, taking care of him like always? What about Crane?_

His stomach had begun to protest the water in it, and Daniel wrapped an arm around himself. No, no, no, not again. His head hurt so bad, the mere thought of what the force of throwing up would have on his head panicked him. He moaned and slid to the alley floor again, trying to get comfortable. His body would not comply and he lurched suddenly over as he threw up the water he'd just drank.

Daniel settled back on the pavement, his head hurt worse than ever thanks to the heaving, and his stomach wasn't much better. He was suddenly overcome with exhaustion and just wanted to sleep. He gave up the fight and closed his eyes

7b47b

"Hey what cha doin' here? This here is my alley! You go on and get." A large looming figure hovered over Daniel as he struggled to open his eyes. The person was framed by a halo of the sun at its zenith. At this angle he couldn't see the invader's face. He cocked his head sideways to get a better look. A tangled mass of curly red hair under a green, wide brimmed hat appeared in his line of vision. She was talking, but it wasn't registering what she was saying, because he was so mesmerized by the wild hair.

SNAP! SNAP! Fingers snapped in front of his face. "Helloooo, what's your problem? You drunk?" Daniel pulled his gaze away from the hair to the rest of her face. Her eyes were angry, wild and accusing. She was waiting, staring at him. "Well, speak English? What are you doing here?" Silence.

It must be his turn to say something. But his brain and mouth couldn't seem to connect. No coherent thoughts stayed in Daniel's scrambled brains long enough to make it to his mouth. She was talking again, moving around, and settling her bags down. Water, that thought came to Daniel clear enough. Water, that's what he needed. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He swallowed and tried again, forcing his mind to concentrate.

"Water." He managed softly. It was loud enough though, as the women turned to him.

"What? You say something?"

Daniel lifted a feeble hand to point at the drainpipe and tried again, "Water."

She followed to where his finger was pointing and figured out what he meant. "That stuff? That ain't water. You don't want to drink that. Here." She fished in her bag for a bottle of water and cracking the seal, handed it to him. If he hadn't been so desperately thirsty he couldn't have made his arms move to take it, but the sight of the bottle awoke something in him. He tilted his head back slowly so as not to awaken the jackhammers in his head, and chugged the water. "Whoa boy. Slow down." The women scolded.

Daniel put the bottle down and took a deep breath. Better, that was better. Now if only it would stay down. He looked up at the women, questions flying through his mind faster than he could grasp them. She had squatted in front of him and was looking at him critically. The second most crucial thing after water pushed to the forefront of his mind. "Adam…where…" The question wouldn't form completely for him. He tried again, "Where…Adam?"

"Adam? How the heck would I know? Ain't no one here but us chickens. What's your problem anyway? What kind of drugs you on kid? They sure messed you up but good." She moved around beside him and plunked down next to him, busying herself with a sandwich wrapped in tin foil. " You ain't getting any of this so don't even try." She threatened merrily, digging into the sandwich.

Daniel didn't care. He wasn't hungry at all and the smell of the food was arousing discomfort in his belly again.

The women looked at him again, surprised he wasn't going for her food. Suddenly, from this new angle she noticed what looked like blood matting in the kid's hair. She leaned in closer. Yup it was defiantly blood; there was even a stain on his dark jacket, which wasn't really noticeable unless you looked close – the dark color hiding it well. "You hurt? Get in a fight or something?"

_Fight. A fight_. Daniel's brain started to remember. The guys that jumped him, they beat him and took his things. _What did I have with me?_ He wondered. _They took it all, my wallet, my bag, my…oh no! My guitar! _ "My guitar," he muttered aloud, "ohhh, they took it." He moaned, his head sinking into his hands. Anything but that. That guitar had been his parents' and while they all played it, it had become Daniel's favorite and he used so much it had become common to refer to it as his.

"Someone jump ya?"

Daniel nodded carefully. The women hmmpphh'd and shuffled around in her bags. She came up with another water bottle and a rag which she wetted at once. "Hold still." She commanded and began to clean his wound.

The water stung, but it felt nice to have someone tend to him. She was none too gentle though and Daniel wished it were Hannah instead. "They got you good. Supposed that explains why you ain't all there. What's your name kid, huh? Remember that?"

"Daniel." He managed.

"Hmmp." She snorted, "I'm Betsy."

"Hi, Bes…Besy." He slurred his words and his unfocused eyes drifted all around the alley as his head lolled from side to side. He could hardly keep his eyes open; it seemed all he wanted was to sleep.

"Well I guess that's close enough for now, addle-brain. Go to sleep why don't ya. I'm tired of talking to you anyhow."

Daniel didn't need a second invite. His eyes fell closed and that was it.

**7b47b**

"Daniel, wake up! Wake up! You gotta go now! It's the cops!" Betsy shook him awake. The panic in her voice startled him into conscienceness. She was pulling him up by the arm roughly. "Go! Run for it, dummy." She pushed him towards the open end of the alley and shoved him to the right while she ran to the left.

Daniel, fueled by fear and adrenaline he didn't even understand, half ran, half stumbled down the street_. It's the cops, run!_ He thought to himself, then, from the grocery cart man he remembered, '_stay out of sight, away from cops.' That must be important_, he thought, since he could remember two people saying it to him. People were staring at him as he ran, but Daniel wasn't aware of it since the only thought occupying his fuzzy head was _run and hide_ as he weaved and wobbled down the street. He ran until the pain in his head overtook him. He had to hide, now, he couldn't make it much farther. He staggered into an empty lot littered with trash, a broken down car, and weeds. He only managed to make it just behind the car when his insides twisted up and he found himself on his knees, puking again. Once finished he pulled himself up again, eager to get away from the mess. He stumbled across the empty lot and into a wide doorway of an abandoned building that opened out into the lot. He fell onto the concrete slab in front of the door and sat, leaning against the wall, hidden from street view, with his legs pulled up to his chest. Daniel felt miserable; his head had never hurt so bad in all his life, his stomach rolled and he couldn't remember where he was or why. More importantly he didn't know where his family was. _Why weren't they here?_ His vision blurred as tears gathered in his eyes. He rested his head on his knees, the very picture of misery. _Adam, Crane I need you_, he cried. _Brian, Hannah where are you? Please guys, please come find me._ He sobbed then, quietly, as he pictured them all in turn.

**7b47b**

He slept that night curled up in the doorway of the abandoned building, in the filth and dirt. He was plagued by nightmares all night. Confusing images of tall buildings, wild red hair, images of his family and home mingled with his guitar all swam in his mind. Then the dreams turned dark, violent as he dreamt of his attack. He tried to run, but he couldn't – his legs gave out under him, he fell and the men were upon him. He felt the blows again, unending this time. In his dream he called out for Adam, and for Brian to save him. The men transformed in to shadows, black as night and faceless, creeping out at him. He woke with a scream choked in his throat and scrambled from his sleeping area only a few feet before heaving again. Nothing came up but bile, but he dry heaved again and again. When he was finally finished, he looked up, panting for breath. The streetlights seemed to blur in and out of focus and the shadows leapt out at him like the creatures from his dreams. He got up and ran, away from the shadow creatures. They were going to hurt him! _Run, run away, hide, don't let them find you_, he remembered. So he did, away from the lot and weaving down yet another sidewalk. He paused to catch his breath and stop the dizziness, leaning on the glass window of a phone booth. _A phone booth!_ He remembered seeing another one, that seemed to call out to him to use it, seemed to be a beacon of light. _But why? What did that mean? Why would a phone booth matter so much? _He couldn't remember and it hurt to try to. He pushed away from it and continued on his unsteady path down the sidewalk.


	5. Chapter 5

**Please remember, I do not know L.A. and apologize if this is way off. Can you ignore any problems for the sake of the story, please? I did do a lot of research, so hopefully I'm not too far off. **

**Chapter 5**

Monday morning dawned on the McFadden household. Adam had not slept much at all that night. 3 days, 3 days since they'd last known where Daniel was – at his audition. Well, it was actually 4 days since he'd left home. They really didn't know if Daniel had made it to the audition. The last anyone had seen or heard from him was Thursday afternoon. They knew by now that his school buddy, Chris Nolan had given him a ride to the bus station. Sunday afternoon they'd run into him in town and he had asked if they'd heard how Daniel's audition was. They had gotten it out of him then that he'd given Daniel a ride to the bus station.

The family was all concerned now. No one could quite believe they hadn't heard from him yet. Yesterday Adam had found Guthrie in tears behind the barn. He'd gotten it out of him that he was scared for Daniel. Adam had tried to be reassuring and told Guthrie that Daniel was probably out celebrating and forgot to call. Guthrie looked at him skeptically but didn't argue about it; he needed something to hold onto.

Adam was only biding his time until Trevalow's office was open on Monday. That was their best hope for information.

The family all found themselves downstairs in the kitchen at the same time that morning. They took their places around the table. The mood was somber as everyone was worried.

"You gonna go find Daniel today?" Guthrie asked, while picking at his eggs.

"I'm going to call the producer's office as soon as we think they'll be open. After we talk to them we'll decide what to do next."

"Why can't you just drive down there and find him?" Ford asked, his face downcast and sad. He knew everyone was worried and so was he.

"It'd be like finding a needle in a haystack, Ford. C'mon bud, you know that. Where would we even start looking?" Brian asked.

"I'd start at the hotel and with Trevalow. Somebody's got to know something." Evan countered. Guthrie and Ford nodded in agreement.

"That's not a bad idea, Evan. Don't worry; all the businesses are open today. We'll make some calls and plans, I promise. We _will _find him guys." Adam proclaimed.

The younger boys reluctantly finished breakfast and headed off to school. Adam waited until 9:00, when Trevalow's office opened and then called right away. Hannah, Brian and Crane all gathered around the phone.

"Hello. This is Adam McFadden. My brother Daniel had an audition there on Friday and we were wondering how it went."

"Yes, we haven't heard from him and thought maybe he started rehearsals right away or something and hasn't had time to call." Adam didn't really believe that, but there was a chance of that being the case. He was silent for awhile. "I see…yes, I understand. Would you have any idea where he went afterwards? Did he say anything to anyone?"

"We're actually really worried up here; he hasn't called since he left home on Thursday."

"Okay. Well could just take my number in case anyone hears from him?" Adam left their number and thanked the lady before hanging up.

Adam turned to his family taking in their anxious faces. "He didn't get signed."

Crane hung his head and sighed in exasperation.

"They're crazy! He's awesome. Why on earth wouldn't someone sign him?" Brian fumed, stomping off into the living room, and giving the wall a punch on his way past.

"Did they know anything about where he went?" Hannah interjected a voice of reason and brought Brian back into the huddle.

Adam shook his head dismally, "No idea at all. I guess he just left right after and didn't say anything to anyone. She said we should call the police."

"Maybe that's not a bad idea, Adam. After all it's been three days since anyone had seen him. Maybe he got hurt or something." Hannah agreed with the secretary.

Crane nodded his head in agreement, "We could call the hospitals, too, and see if anyone's seen him. I think it's time now to be aggressive in tracking him down, Adam. He may have been mad when he left, but we need to find him _now._ I have a bad feeling about this." The rest of the family agreed. Crane's 'feelings' had proven true before.

Adam spent the rest of the morning calling the police and hospitals in L.A. He filed a missing persons report, but still came away with the feeling that the police were not going to be actively searching for Daniel. Why would they? They probably thought he was just some rebellious kid having a good time. And he was over 18. But his family knew Daniel better than they did and this wasn't like him, mad at them or not. After losing their parents, they had become a tight knit unit who always looked out for each other. There was no way he wouldn't have called by now. By noon the brothers and Hannah agreed they should get down there and search for him themselves. All of them would feel better just being there even if it really made no sense. They had very few leads, only that the area around the hotel would be the first place to look.

Crane kept his worst thoughts to himself. What if Daniel had been so upset that he'd done something to himself? He liked to think that Daniel would never do that, but what if failing the 2nd time had pushed him over the edge? He just had a terrible feeling that something was wrong. They needed to get there and soon.

He, Adam and Brain threw together a few clothes and were soon ready to go. Hannah would stay home with the younger boys and to be there in case the police called, or Daniel. The brothers' plan was to call home every couple of hours to give the rest of the family updates and to get any news that came in. It would take at least 6 hours to get down to L.A., a place none of them had ever been to. As they piled in the jeep and bid Hannah goodbye, Crane wished for a set of wings that would get them there immediately.

They drove straight through, only stopping for gas when they finally had to. It was a terribly long ride as each brother was plagued with worry. They said little to each other on the ride down. What was there to say? At the gas station, they called Hannah and the boys. She was able to tell them that the police had distributed Daniel's description and were asking around for him. When Adam and the others got there, they would give them a photo of Daniel, too.

It was late in the evening as the McFadden brothers finally pulled into their hotel. It was the same place Daniel had been staying at. They hoped one of the staff might remember something or that Daniel would come back. They had already stopped at the police station and talked to everyone there. They handed out pictures of Daniel. The officers had been polite and understanding and Adam hoped it helped that they had a family to picture when they looked at the missing person's flier about Daniel. The brothers dropped off their bags and looked at each other as they stood in the room.

"Well, what do you guys think? Start searching now or wait until morning?" Adam asked.

"I vote for now. There's no way I'll be able to sleep anyhow. Let's start looking." Crane answered. Brian nodded his agreement.

"Let's go then." The brothers stepped out into the parking lot and stood, uncertain which way to go.

"Maybe we should ditch the cowboy hats, Adam." Brian commented looking down at himself and then at his brothers. "We stick out like sore thumbs." He tugged at his red puffy vest.

"That's why I wore a baseball cap." Crane interjected.

Adam spared his brothers a glance and shrugged, "It's who we are. Maybe if we stick out he'll find us. Let's go guys."

They headed off down the street. For the next several hours they walked up and down the streets of L.A. No one bothered them, because even if they were dressed like country boys, they still had a tough, hard, lean look about them. The look on their faces made sure no one would dare mess with them. Brian flashed Daniel's photo to everyone out at this late hour in this part of town; prostitutes, druggies, partiers, mission workers, homeless people, anyone and everyone. They kept at it until they couldn't walk anymore and were forced to head back to the hotel.

There the three brothers collapsed into bed. They only slept for a few hours, had a quick breakfast and were back out. It was Tuesday morning, four days now since Daniel had vanished. The brothers were beyond worried. As they walked the streets, Adam's head whipped from side to side, afraid to miss anything. Brian scanned every face he saw, even peering into homeless people's faces as they slept on the sidewalk. Crane strained to see over the crowds and into shop windows. It was truly a hunt for a needle in a haystack.

"This is getting us nowhere." Brian whipped off his hat, exasperated. "He could be anywhere."

"What do you suggest?" Adam demanded, exhaustion making him edgy. The brothers paused on the sidewalk. None of them knew what to suggest. Crane, suddenly inspired, pointed to a homeless man slumped on a bench.

"Well, what about him?"

"Crane…"

"No. I mean it. If he isn't in the hospital or hotel and he's still here somewhere, maybe somebody like that may have seen him. They are out here all the time. I'm sure they see a lot." Crane didn't wait for an answer and walked over to the man. "Excuse me sir, but my brother's missing. Do you mind looking at his picture?" The man grunted for an answer but raised his hand for the photo. "Do you recognize him? We think he was last seen in this area."

The man shook his head no and handed the photo back. Crane turned to walk away, disappointed, when the man called out to him. "Hey, I ain't seen him, but you try Millie, pretzel vendor, next block over, she remembers everything. Or Carlo down at the mission. Maybe they can help."

Crane was surprised at the articulation of the man and thanked him. He looked the part of a wino, and Crane chastised himself for having judged the man by his looks.

"Well, guys. You heard the man, let's find Millie."

"And Carlo." Brian added.

Those two leads turned out to be useless, but each time they stopped someone, they were given another place or person to check with. Finally it felt as if they were following some sort of orderly process instead of just wandering the town.

After talking to a mother of twins who resided at the shelter on 6th street, they were directed down an alley to yet another person of interest who might know something. This alley was foul, smelly and typical of this part of town. At the end of the strip, a woman bent over a canvas bag, digging for something. Her most notable feature was a head of wild, red, curly hair.

"Excuse me, ma'am. I don't mean to bother you-"Crane began.

"Then don't!" She snapped without turning around.

Crane hesitated, looking at his brothers. Brian shrugged his shoulders and Adam turned to go. They'd find someone else to ask. Brian followed Adam, and Crane turned to join them. But then he stopped, tuning back to the women. There was something here; he felt it, as if they were on the verge of discovering something important. He crossed the distance in two giant strides and was next to the women. Brian glanced back and saw Crane wasn't following anymore, "Hey Adam." He grabbed his brother's jacket and jerked his finger back toward Crane. Adam stopped and watched, too.

"Excuse ma'am, but I just have to ask you something. It will only take a second. "She said nothing, so Crane pushed forward. " My brother, he's missing. Maybe you've seen him. Jamal, the hot dog vendor said you may know something. Do you mind looking at his picture?"

The women turned and glared at him, annoyance clear on her face. "Well show me then, I suppose that's the only way to get rid of ya."

Crane pulled out the well worn, dog eared copy of Daniel's last school picture.

The women looked at it, snorted and shook her head. "That's him alright. He wanted my sandwich I tell ya. But I told 'em it was mine…"

She babbled on as Adam and Brian sprinted back down the alley to her and Crane. "You saw him? You sure?" Adam burst out, unable to contain himself. "Where?"

"Course I'm sure! I ain't no dummy. As to where, well right here. He was here, in MY alley. Puking all over the place." She waved her hand around as if they would be able to discern the most recent foulness in the midst of the mess. "I gave him water. MY water. You ain't getting any though." She nudged her chin towards Adam.

The frustration of not being able to get a straight answer made itself known as Brian clenched his fists and lurched towards the women. Adam pulled him back, restraining him.

Crane tried a different approach. "Ma'am, it's really important that we find him. Please help us. Where is he now?"

"Well how should I know? The cops showed up and chased us off. "

"Which way?" She pointed the way she'd sent Daniel. "Just one more question, please, when was this?"

"I guess a couple days ago. Maybe three. I ain't seen him since." She turned back to her bags, mumbling to herself.

Crane turned to his brothers, mouth hanging open. All three faces registered shock. A lead! They had actually found a lead!

"Well you gonna get out of here on now? Or you all addle brained like he was?"

"Addle brained, what do you mean?" Crane asked warily.

But the women merely grunted and waved them away, done with their noisy questions.


	6. Chapter 6

Daniel roused himself from a bed of cardboard he'd found and pushed himself up on his feet. The alley spun around him for a moment and he waited until it stopped. He had planned to do something when he woke, but what was it? It had been impossible to hold a thought in his head for longer than a few minutes lately. He was tired, too, down to his bones tired. His vision blurred and he had to sit down again, waiting for it to clear. He was hungry. He remembered eating a bowl of soup, but where had he gotten it? How long ago was that anyway?

Just then a door opened from across the alley and a man stepped out with a garbage bag. He stopped, startled, when he saw Daniel. "Hey, fella." He called casually as he headed to the dumpster. After he'd thrown the trash in, he turned back to Daniel. Daniel hadn't moved and was staring at him blankly. "What you looking at?" The man threw his hands out, a scowl on his face.

Daniel licked his lips, his stomach rumbling. He could smell the aroma of food cooking through the open door of the restaurant the man had come from. Daniel stretched out his hand weakly, "Food…have any?" His vision wavered in and out as he tried to stay focused on the man. He dropped his hand to his lap.

The man came closer. Daniel saw he was young, maybe Crane's age, with dark hair and a moustache. He peered down at Daniel. "You okay man?"

"Just…'ungry. You got any…anything?"

"Wait right here." He turned to go in the restaurant. "Don't go anywhere. I'll get you something." Daniel swallowed nervously and nodded. Would he really bring food? He glanced around. He hoped the guy would come back before any cops showed up. If they did he knew he'd need to run and hide. _Run and hide_, he remembered, that was important. Betsy had said so. Soon the man came back and Daniel smelled the wonderful smell of a plate of food. He handed it over and sat down on a crate n nearby.

"Name's Elian. What's yours?"

"Daniel." He swallowed a big bite and shoved in more. He was so hungry. He wondered when he'd eaten last. Oh yeah the soup at the mission. _Mission, what mission? _He struggled to remember and when he couldn't he gave up and dug back into his plate of food. It was good, but Hannah's was better.

"Where you staying, Daniel?" Elian asked, concern in his voice.

That stopped Daniel for a moment. Where was he staying? He didn't know. He looked at Elian, puzzled.

"Look buddy, you look like you could use some help. Why don't you head over to the Shelter on 6th, man? They are good people over there. They'll give you a warm bed and some food. You need somewhere to sleep tonight?"

Daniel tried to think, where did he want to sleep_? Home_. He must have said it out loud.

"Home? Where's your home, Daniel?" Elian was hooked now; he wanted to see this kid home safely.

"With Adam. Adam…home." He muttered. He pushed the plate, now empty, back to Elian. Elian took it and set it aside.

"Look stay here for a minute, would you? I just have to clock out and then I'll take you to the shelter, okay?" Daniel nodded, he trusted Elian. After all, he'd given him food. True to his word, Elian was back in minutes. "Come on Daniel. Let's go." He pulled Daniel to his feet and steadied him as he wobbled. They headed down the street, Elian supporting Daniel. When they reached the shelter, Elian helped him up the steps and inside.

"Can I help you?" Called a voice from the desk near the door. A dark skinned man, with his kinky hair cut short, met them at the door. "I'm Doug."

Elian told Doug all about meeting Daniel and what little he'd said. "I thought maybe you could help him." He finished. They steered Daniel to a chair and Doug brought a blanket to drape over his shoulders.

"So Daniel. Where are you from?"

Daniel tried to think. The thoughts were scrambled with images of a big white house, horses, a barn and mountains but he couldn't figure out how to get them out in the form of speech. "Can't," he shook his head and sighed exasperated, "Don't know where."

"That's okay," Doug soothed him, "No problem. We'll help you. What can you remember? Just tell me what you see in your mind."

Daniel scrunched up his face in concentration. "House, a white house…Adam…where's Adam?" He looked pleadingly up at Doug. Why couldn't he get him his brother?

"Who is Adam?"

"My brother."

"What's your last name, Daniel? Hmm, can you tell me that?"

He stared at the floor, trying to think of it, but it wouldn't come. However, the names of the family soon drifted through his head. "Brian, Crane…Hannah…Guthrie…Evan, Ford…" he recited. It was somehow soothing to say all their names, to remember them. He said them again, then again. It made him feel more together, more whole. Sensing that was all they were going to get out of him, Doug and Elian got up and walked a short distance away. The kept their eyes on Daniel as he recited the names.

"What's wrong with him?" Elian asked.

Doug shrugged his shoulders and raised an eyebrow. "Don't know. Probably drugs of some kind. Who knows what the kids are on these days. I'll give the police a call, have one of them come and take a look at him." He shook Elian's hand and thanked him. Elian came over to say goodbye to Daniel. He had to give his shoulder a shake to get him out of his recitation of the litany of names. Daniel peered up at him through eyes full of pain.

"Hey man, I'm taking off," He squatted next to Daniel, resting his hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry; these people will take care of you. Doug is calling the cops to see…."

Daniel's mind raced away and he heard no more. _Cops! Calling the cops! He had to run, to hide!_ Elian patted his shoulder and then walked away. Daniel looked over at Doug. His back was turned and he was one the phone. Now was his chance, he had to get away. He stood, the blanket falling to the floor and followed the path Elian had taken out the door. He peered cautiously out the door. Elian was already out of sight.

Once on the sidewalk, he pushed his body to hurry, to go. _Must get away!_ He maneuvered as quickly as possible down the streets, his body feeling less wobbly just now. Maybe the food had given him some strength? He turned left, right, turned in any direction that seemed away from the shelter and the cops. He paused when he ran out of breath, leaning against a glass wall. Across the street from him rose a strange sight. He stared at it, not understanding what he was seeing, a puzzled look across his face. It was a big red archway with a hill behind it covered in what looked like railroad tracks. _Railroad tracks? That couldn't be, it must be my eyes playing tricks on me again,_ he thought. He stared at the strange arch until he caught his breath. Then he pushed off the glass wall –wait, glass wall? He stopped himself and looked more carefully. A phone booth. Why did he remember a phone booth being important? Suddenly it came to him, in a moment of clarity, that he could _call _home! Then he could find his family. He pushed open the door and hurried in. Then he stopped -what number was it again? He pushed his brain to focus, but nothing came to him. He was pounding his fist on the phone in frustration when something caught his eye. '0' for operator. Operator, they were supposed to help him, right? He picked up the phone and dialed '0'.

A voice came on, "This is the operator. How can I help you?"

Daniel swallowed and tried to think of what to say. "Home, I need to call…home."

"Number please?"

"I forget."

"Name of who you are calling and city please?"

Daniel's mind threatened to swim away. No, no! Got to hold it together. Name? Who am I calling? Where do I live? He managed to concentrate, better than he had in a long time, when suddenly it popped in his head. McFadden! McFadden! That's who he was.

"McFadden!" He told the lady excitedly. "Adam."

"Thank you, what town?"

Town? Oh no, what was the town? He could picture the buildings on Main Street. He saw square dancing in the streets; he saw the sign at the edge of town. Now, what was the name on the sign? He closed his eyes and leaned on the wall, willing it to come to him. And suddenly it did.

"Murphys!" He told her just as she was about to disconnect.

"One moment sir." He heard her talking to someone in the back ground, something about a collect call and then he had to say his name. As soon as he said it, he recognized Evan's voice in the back ground yelling.

"Evan?"

"Daniel! Oh my God! Daniel! Where are you? We've been looking for you everywhere! What happened? Are you okay?"

Daniel's head was beginning to pound again. _Too many questions_. He couldn't hold onto his focus much longer. Already things were slipping past him.

"Daniel, are you there? Why aren't you talking to me? Say something!" Evan's voice was frantic.

"Evan?" He repeated, not sure if it was really him.

Something in Daniel's voice got Evan's attention. His voice got quiet, soft, like he talked to Diablo when he was hurt. "Daniel, hey are you okay? Are you hurt or something?"

"My head…"

"Your head? What happened?" When he didn't answer, Evan tried again. "Daniel, what happened to your head?"

Daniel wrinkled up his brow in thought, "It got…hit." He ground out.

"Where are you?" Evan asked carefully, annunciating every word carefully.

"Don't know. Evan, come get me."

"I will, Daniel. I will. Tell me what you see."

Daniel looked straight ahead of him at the red arch. He tried to describe it. "It's red, Evan." He knew that didn't make sense. He tried again, "It's an arch, a red one. I…I see it…over there. And…and train tracks…"

"Train tracks? Daniel what do you mean?" Evan's mind tried to make sense out of what he was hearing. He was scared; Daniel sounded so confused and in pain.

"Evan, come get me now. I wanna…wanna go home." He sounded like a kid again, like Guthrie. It was followed by a string of incoherent babbling.

Then suddenly, Daniel yelled, "Cops! Gotta hide!" Evan heard the phone receiver drop as Daniel ran from the booth.

"Daniel! Daniel! Come back! Daniel!" Evan called out frantically, but Daniel was gone. Finally Evan dropped the phone back in the cradle and threw his head down into his hands, crying out in frustration at his failure to find out where he brother was. He only stayed that way for a minute before common sense over took and he ran off, yelling for Hannah.

He found her outside, hanging up the wet laundry. He ran up to her, shouting, "Hannah! He called! Daniel called!"

"What?!" Hannah dropped the shirt she'd been holding and grabbed Evan's shoulders. Evan started babbling and crying all at once. Hannah couldn't understand a word he was saying. "Wait, slow down. Take a breath, Evan." She held onto him while he collected himself.

He gulped down a shuddering breath and willed the tears to stop. "Daniel called, it was really him. But Hannah, something's wrong, really wrong. He wasn't himself. I think he's hurt. I tried so hard to find out where he was, but he couldn't tell me. He hung up on me, Hannah, without telling me where he was. I failed him, I didn't find him." The tears fell unbidden and Hannah wrapped her arms around him. She held him for a moment, and then pulled him back.

"Evan, look at me. Now I need you to calm down and tell me everything Daniel said."

Evan took a deep breath, "Right, yeah. He said he saw an arch, a red arch with train tracks behind it. But what good will that do us? He didn't say any street names or anything."

"No Evan, that's good. It's a clue, more than we had before. We may not know what it means, but someone down there surely will. Now tell me more about him being hurt. How do you know he's hurt?"

"He, he was talking funny. Like in short sentences and stuff you know? I asked him if he was okay and he said he hit his head. He was begging me to come get him, Hannah." Evan struggled to hold back the tears. "The he dropped the phone and was gone."

"Why did he drop the phone?"

Evan had to think for a minute, then his face brightened with the memory, "He said he saw the cops, and then that he needed to run. Hannah, he was scared of the cops! Maybe that's why they haven't found him, he's been hiding from them!"

"You did real good, Evan. Real good. That gives us a lot of clues to work with. Let's go inside and write down everything so we don't forget. Then we'll wait for Adam and the others to call and give them what we know." She wrapped her arm around his shoulders and they headed in to tell Ford and Guthrie.

Ford was guarding the phone, while doing his homework, when it finally rang. The others were scattered about, trying to keep the ranch up and running. He snatched it up on the second ring.

"Adam?" He blurted out before the speaker could even identify himself.

"Ford?"

"Adam, Daniel called!" He could hardly contain his excitement.

"He called? Where is he? Is he okay?" Ford could hear Adam telling his brothers, in the background, that Daniel had called home.

Ford relayed the clues they had garnished from the call, from off the list left beside the phone by Hannah. Adam questioned him for more information, but Ford had none to give him.

"How are you all, Ford? Everyone okay up there?"

"Yeah, Adam, we're fine. Just find Daniel, okay? Then we can all be together again."

"I will, Ford. I'm not giving up until I do." Ford could hear the fierce determination in Adam's voice before he hung up the phone.


	7. Chapter 7

**First of all, I want to thank everyone for their kind reviews! You make me feel so appreciated. I want to finish this story for all of you as bad as you want me too!**

**Remember – never been to L.A., doing the best to be accurate given the info on Google maps and Wikipedia. . Please forgive any mistakes.**

Chapter 7

"Well, Adam, what do we do? Who's gonna know what that clue means?" Brian wondered aloud.

"Let's go to the police station. We could use the manpower to search the area anyhow."

Crane held up his hand in protest. "Wait, Adam, remember what Evan said he heard? Daniel took off after he saw the police. If we send them in there, and he sees them, he may run again. If anything, they'd have to be undercover."

"Yeah, you're right," Adam agreed. "Let's tell them what we know, so they can help us piece together the clues, but we'll warn them to keep all the uniforms away."

**7b4b7**

Sergeant Hastings was a portly, balding, kind man who was in charge of Daniel's missing person case. He'd taken a personal interest in the case, as he had two little brothers himself. Hastings wanted a happy ending to this case in the worst way. The McFadden brothers had been in communication with him from the first day they came to town. Now, as Hastings came back to his office with a cup of coffee, there stood the three lean, hard ranchers in his office. The brothers were rugged, back country men, for sure, but Hastings admired their tenacity and family unity. He knew these men would not leave until they found their missing brother. Giving up was not in their vocabulary and he admired them for it. He pushed open the door and stepped in.

Adam stepped up and shook Hastings' hand, followed by his brothers. "Sergeant Hastings, sorry to just pop in on you, but we got a clue."

Hastings' eyebrows raised, startled, "Really? What clue is that?" He sat on the edge of the desk, cradling the forgotten cup of joe in his hand. Eagerly he faced Adam, anxious to hear.

Adam told him the whole story that Ford had relayed to him, even the part about the red archway with the train tracks, even though it sounded like the fabrication of a delusional mind to him.

"Now wait, Adam, that isn't such a farfetched story as you might think. I know just what he's talking about. Angel's Flight. It's the shortest railway in America, with red arch at the end. My kid went there on a field trip last year. It's got two cars, controlled by cables, one goes up while the other goes down-"

"Where is it?" Brian broke in, impatiently.

"Oh, of course." Hastings told them the address and the brothers moved to race out of the office immediately. "Keep in touch with me!" Hastings called after them. "Let me know if you find anything."

The McFadden's ran out of the office, down the hall and onto the steps. They didn't even want to wait for an elevator. Once outside, they hailed a taxi and climbed in, giving the driver the address.

"How long do you figure it's been since Daniel called home?" Crane wondered.

"About two hours ago." Adam stated. They all fell silent then. Two hours. Daniel could be anywhere by now. But it was the only lead they had and they were determined to search the entire region.

"If only he'd gotten himself lost at home, we could've tracked him down with no problem. But here…" Brian let the words trail off. There was no tracking someone in the city.

Presently the taxi pulled up to a strange sight. There it was, the huge red arch stretching up towards the sky with the train tracks running right up the hill behind it. They stepped out of the cab, Adam leaning back in to pay while Brian and Crane's heads swiveled in all directions as if they expected to see Daniel right away. The cab drove away and the three of them stood transfixed on the sidewalk. It was the closest they had been to Daniel. Only two hours ago, he'd been in this same spot, staring at this same sight.

"I'll bet he was right here, "Crane voiced the thought, "Look! There's a phone booth. I'll bet it's the one Daniel used." The glass box was directly across from the arch.

"Let's split up and meet back here in 20 minutes." Nodding in agreement, they each went a different direction. They peered in every nook and cranny, every alley, store and doorway in the immediate area. They showed Daniel's picture to all the store owners, people on the street and anyone else they could. No one had seen him.

Brian whipped off his cowboy hat and slapped it against his knee in frustration. Where could he be? Why hadn't anyone seen him? He made his way back to where Crane and Adam where waiting.

"Anything?" he asked. He could tell by the looks on their faces that they hadn't had any luck either. Crane still held some flyers, with Daniel's picture and information, that they'd had made up. The three of them stood in a huddle on the sidewalk while the crowd parted and flowed around them.

"Why can't we just catch a break? Daniel's got to be nearby!" Crane rubbed a hand over his tired, careworn face. Brian rested a hand on Crane's shoulder in solidarity. They all felt the same way.

"Daniel?" a new voice broke in. The brothers all whipped their heads around to look at a young, dark haired man with a mustache. He was peering over their shoulders at the flyer in Crane's hands.

"You know him?!" Adam exclaimed. He pulled a flyer out of Crane's grip and thrust it at the man.

"Yeah, I saw him earlier today in the alley behind where I work. I gave him something to eat and took him to the mission." All three brothers were upon him in a moment.

"When was this?"

"Where?"

"Was he okay?" All three asked their questions at once. "Let's start over." Adam broke in, "I'm Adam McFadden and these are my brothers. Our other brother, Daniel, is missing. We've been looking everywhere for days."

The young man was nodding his head in agreement, "I'm Elian. I saw him earlier today, couple of hours ago. He was hungry and…well…" He broke off.

"Just tell us."

"He didn't seem all there, confused, you know. Really mixed up." Elian jerked his head in Adam's direction. "He asked for you, Adam."

Brian interjected, "Can you take us to this mission?" Elian nodded affirmatively.

The group headed off, following Elian. He led them several blocks to the Shelter Partnership. They headed up the steep front stairs. Adam had to keep himself from running up them; Daniel just had to be here. Brian followed Elian, but Crane hung back a little. He had a bad feeling that Daniel wasn't going to be there. This wasn't where they were going to get their happy ending. He dragged himself up the stairs after the others.

"Hey Doug," Elian called, at the sight of a man handing out cups of soup to the residents. The man turned to them and a look of recognition came over him.

"Yes! I remember you. You brought that kid here earlier." Doug came up to them with a warm smile.

"Where is he?" Adam demanded his face frantic.

Elian stepped in, "Doug, these men are Daniel's brothers. They've been looking for him. You still have him here?"

Doug looked apologetic, "He gave me the slip. I was on the phone with the police and when I got off, he was gone. It was right after you left."

"No! Damn it!" Adam whipped off his hat and threw it hard at the ground before he sank into a nearby chair, burying his face in his hands. He felt the tears welling up in his eyes and closed them tight to keep them from falling, grounding the heels of his palms into his eyeballs. A sob escaped his throat against his will. But just when he thought he'd lose it completely, a warm, firm hand landed on his shoulder; another on his knee. He looked up to see Brian's face looking down at him, concerned; and turning his head, saw Crane, crouched at his feet, his hand resting in Adam's leg. Crane had tears in his eyes as well. Adam grabbed him and pulled him in for a tight hug. Brian's arm snaked across Adam's shoulders, squeezing and grabbing onto his jacket. They stayed that way for a time, drawing strength from each other the way they always did.

Doug and Elian drew a little ways away, to give the family some space. It warmed Doug's heart to see such affection between them and the determination to find Daniel. So many people out here did not have anyone to care about them. It looked as if Daniel had plenty of people to love him, if only they could find him.

**7b47b**

Daniel had been resting on a park bench, but it was time to move on. Some mothers had noticed him and were giving him the evil eye, as if he'd snatch their youngsters at a moment's notice.

He hauled himself up and started walking. The nausea that had plagued him a few days ago seemed to finally be gone, but he was still dizzy, confused and forgetful at times. He stumbled and couldn't always seem to get out what he wanted to say and there was an ever- present headache. But above all, he was tired. Bone- weary exhausted and he just wanted to get home. If only he knew how to do that.

_Home._ It came back to him then that he had talked to Evan earlier. _Was that today?_ Maybe he could find a phone and call again. He felt pretty clear right now and confident that he could figure out how to do it again. He headed down the sidewalk, steering around the crowds. There, a pay phone! He pushed his way through the crowd to get there.

After another battle to get the correct information to the operator, he found himself listening to the phone ringing at his home. _Home,_ his eyes filled with tears at the thought of it. He wanted to go home.

"Hello? Hello?" There was Hannah's voice, like an angel in his ear. He drank in the sound of it, forgetting for the moment to respond. "Anyone there?"

"Hannah?"

"Daniel! Oh, Daniel, don't hang up, honey. Stay on the phone. Daniel where are you?" Hannah tried to calm her voice so it wouldn't frighten him.

"I don't know. Oh Hannah, I don't know. I..want.. I want to come home. I'm so sorry for leaving." His voice broke and he choked back a sob. He remembered then, in a flood of clarity, how he'd left and why. "I ran away…I did that… so sorry, Hannah, (sob)… sorry (sob)."

"Daniel, none of that matters now. We love you so much and forgive you." She spoke in low, soothing tones, trying to calm him. She could hear him crying now, exhaustion plain in his voice. "I need you to calm down. Adam, Brian and Crane are there in L.A. looking for you. I need you to tell me exactly where you are so I can tell them. Okay, Daniel? Can you do that?"

"But I don't know. I'm lost, Hannah." The sobs had stopped, but the sad, scared sound to his voice was breaking Hannah's heart. She longed to be there with him to hold and soothe him and care for him. Fear was creeping in to her mind. What could she say to figure out where he was?

"The street signs, Daniel! Read me the street signs where you are."

"Um, o..okay. I can do that." He leaned out of the booth, still clutching the receiver in a death grip. His vision blurred as he tried to focus in on the signs. He closed his eyes for a moment and reopened them. There! He could just make them out. "Hannah, the signs on the corner say W…West Second Street … and… South… South Broadway. Can you come get me now?"

"Yes, Daniel. Adam will come to you. But Daniel, you must not go anywhere! Do you understand me? You can't leave that spot or Adam won't be able to find you! Do you hear? Stay right there, Daniel. Right there in that spot. Don't leave even if you see a policeman. You hear? Stay there."

Daniel nodded to himself, "Stay right here. Adam's coming. Don't move." He'd stopped crying now, Adam was coming. He had to stay here. Stay here.

"Okay, sweetie. I have to hang up now so I can tell Adam, okay? Promise me you won't go anywhere. Please Daniel? Stay there." Panic was creeping into Hannah's voice. She didn't want to hang up, to break the connection with him, but there was no other way. "We all love you, Daniel. You'll stay right there, right?"

"Right here, I'll stay here. Wait for Brian, for Crane…for Adam."

"I love you, Daniel."

"Love you too, Hannah. Bye." They hung up the phone and Hannah wept with tears of joy and fear. It was the hardest time she'd ever had hanging up the phone. What if he wandered away? What if Adam didn't call soon enough to find him? _Please, Adam, call home_, she prayed. And she prayed, like she never had before.

**7b47b**

Adam, Brian and Crane left the mission dejectedly. They pieced together that Daniel must have left because of Doug calling the police and his fear of them. Where would he go now?

They wandered the area by the arch again, just looking around. Having no other ideas where to look, they walked the same few blocks over and over.

"Adam, it's been hours. We need to call Hannah." Brian's voice broke through his thoughts. "They'll want an update back home."

"I don't know what to tell them. What do I say? That the only clue, the only contact we've had is a dead end? That we're back at the beginning? We have no idea where to look; we're back at square one again!" The frustration was boiling over.

"Still, we better call anyway." Crane reasoned. Adam nodded grimly and stormed over to the nearest phone booth. He dropped in the money, slowly, not wanting to make this report home. If he didn't call, maybe they'd be able to hang onto some hope that the clue had panned out. But, no, he knew that wasn't fair to the others back home. The phone rang, he hoped no one would answer, but on the third ring, someone picked up. Adam's heart dropped, dreading what he had to say.

"Hello?"

"Hi, hon. It's me, listen-"

"Adam, oh Adam! Thank God it's you! You have to get over to West Second and South Broadway, right now! Daniel's there waiting for you." Hannah burst out.

"What?!"

"He called! Adam, he called again! This time he was able to tell me the street names of where he's at. I told him to stay right there and not go anywhere, but Adam he was hurting and so lost. I don't know if he'll stay or not. You've got to hurry; it's been an hour already. Go Adam, go! Hurry and find him!"

"Hannah, I love you, girl. Thanks, bye!"

Adam pushed his way out of the booth, "Let's go guys! He called again and Hannah got the street names!"

Brian let out a whoop and swung his cowboy hat around his head. Crane burst into a giant smile.

"Don't get too excited, it's been over an hour since he called her, but she thinks she got through to him to stay right there." Adam turned toward the street and hailed a cab. Scrambling in the back, the brothers could only hope they would make it there on time.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The taxi ride was the longest Adam, Crane or Brian had ever taken. The distance wasn't far, they could have walked it, but not knowing their way around town, the fastest way to get to that exact point was by taxi. It saved them a lot of wandering and searching for the corner of those two streets to just take a cab. It was a long ride for them because any length of time at this point would be excruciating.

"Come, on, can't you go any faster?" Brian agonized. The cabby merely grunted in disgust and didn't bother to answer. Brian drummed his fingers on the back on the front seat, shifting impatiently; Crane stared out the window, scanning passersby and Adam, well, Adam just gazed straight ahead, ready to face whatever was coming … and praying.

Finally, the cabby pulled up to a curb and said, "Here you are." Adam paid the man and the brothers bolted out of the cab, like wild horses from a corral. They arranged themselves on the sidewalk, scanning in all directions. It was a fairly nondescript area, a typical city street lined with shops and crowds of people in suits heading home from work. Brian started pushing his way through people to head down the sidewalk, Crane began handing out flyers, but Adam just looked, and looked, every which way, rooted to the sidewalk.

Adam saw him first. He didn't even say anything, couldn't say anything, the power of speech was momentarily taken from him. He just stared and drank in the sight of him. _Daniel. _It was actually Daniel.Right there, in front of him.His head was bowed, long, scraggly hair hanging in his face, elbows resting on his knees as he sat on a bench across the street from his brothers. Even without seeing his face, Adam knew it was him. He snapped out of his revere by a sudden desire to have his brother safely in his arms. He drew in a huge breath and yelled out, "Daniel!" and he sprinted into oncoming traffic without as much as a glance at the cars. He didn't even look to see if Crane and Brian were following; he knew they would be. In fact, they heard him yell and instantly looked the direction Adam was staring and saw what he'd seen. They dashed into traffic right after him, Crane holding up a hand to ward off the cars as they ran.

Adam fairly flew up to the hunched over figure and dropped to his knees in front of him, grasping Daniel's upper arms in a death grip. He could hardly believe he finally had his hands on his lost brother. "Daniel?" He asked softly, gently.

Daniel's head came up slowly, he knew that voice, but it couldn't be, could it? He looked up and met his brother's eyes, eyes that had looked after him all his life, eyes that were right now filling with tears and spilling down Adam's cheeks. "Adam? Is that really you?" Tears sprung to Daniel's eyes, too.

Adam nodded, his throat thick with emotion, "Yeah, buddy, it's me." All hesitation over, Daniel sprung into his brother's arms, sobs convulsing his body. Adam held onto him like he'd never let go, his own tears mingling with Daniel's, his arms squeezing his little brother in a death grip. Brian and Crane, needing to join in the moment and get their hands on Daniel, too, joined the family hug from either side. Daniel, suddenly realizing there was someone else here besides him and Adam, looked up from Adam's shoulder and saw, first Crane, then as he swiveled his head, spotted Brian on the other side.

"Crane!" He shouted, releasing Adam to grab him. Crane held onto his beloved brother as tight as he could. His hand ghosted through Daniel's matted, greasy hair, and the tears flowed from him freely. He wanted to hold him forever, but Brian was chomping at the bit for his turn and so Crane released him. Daniel turned to Brian and shouted "Brian!" and Brian was upon him instantly.

"We were so scared, Daniel, so scared we'd never find you." Brian mumbled into Daniel's shoulder. Daniel sobbed even harder and tightened his grip on Brian. Brian's face was wet now, too. Adam and Crane couldn't keep from touching Daniel; they had to feel him real and alive under their hands. Crane had his hand on Daniel's shoulder and Adam on his knee. Finally Brian pulled Daniel back, still keeping a tight grip on Daniel's coat with one hand, the other resting on the side of Daniel's face. "Let's get a look at you, kiddo. Are you hurt anywhere, huh, buddy?" The concern was evident on Brian's face. His eyes scanned Daniel for obvious injuries.

Daniel continued to sob uncontrollably, his hands fisting on Brian's jacket, and shook his head no. His throat was too choked up to talk. Nothing mattered to him right now; he only knew his family was finally here. He wasn't alone anymore. Exhaustion had taken over and he couldn't stop crying right now if he wanted too.

Adam remembered than, about Evan's comment that Daniel had been hit in the head, "Let us just check you out, little brother." He said soothingly. He stood up and started a careful exam of Daniel's head. It was only a moment before he found a disturbingly large bump. "Here it is," he informed Brian and Crane, "He's got a huge lump over here, there's even still blood dried around it." Brian stood up to look at it and Crane leaned in from Daniel's other side. They could easily see the lump where Adam held back Daniel's dark hair. He knelt back down in front of Daniel.

Daniel continued to cry, but softer now. It was as if the floodgates had opened and there was no closing them. The brothers understood, their cheeks were still wet, too.

Adam looked closely at his brother now. He had deep, bruise like circles under his eyes and he was pale, his face beyond tired and drawn in pain. His clothes and skin were filthy and ragged looking, a pocket torn and hanging from his jacket. He had lost weight, too, Adam's careful eye could see. He wondered when he'd eaten last. "We need to get him to a hospital, guys. Get him checked out."

"Right, I'll get a cab." Brian agreed. He stepped away from the huddle, wiping a hand over his tear stained face.

They soon had a cab hailed, and all three helped a wobbly Daniel to his feet and into the vehicle. Brian jumped in the front and the others crowded in the back, Crane and Adam on either side of their found brother. Daniel, so overcome and exhausted, leaned against Adam's shoulder, the tears finally drying up as his eyes fell closed. He felt so safe, so cared for and loved. Crane hung onto him from the other side, not wanting to lose contact. Brian sat in front, half turned around, drinking in the sight of his lost brother.

At the nearest hospital, the cabby dropped them off at the emergency entrance. Brian paid him while Adam roused Daniel. He was a lot less coherent then before and it took both Crane and Adam to support him and steer him towards the front doors. At the desk, Brian tried to fill the secretary in on the scant details of Daniel's last few days. Then they sat in the waiting area, one brother on each side of Daniel again, supporting him as he dozed, this time on Crane's shoulder.

"Should he be sleeping so much?" Crane wondered.

"Head injuries do make you sleepy." Brian supplied from Daniel's other side.

"Yeah and I think his body can only take so much. He's been through a lot in the last few days, and now after seeing us, I think he's just giving in to the exhaustion." Adam offered.

Crane looked a little reassured, but still doubtful, "I guess that's probably it, but I'll feel a lot better when a doctor checks him out." Both brothers nodded in agreement.

"We need to call Hannah!" Adam just remembered, sitting up with a start.

"And Sergeant Hastings, too." Crane added.

Adam left Daniel in his brothers' capable hands and headed for the bank of pay phones along the wall. He dialed the number and waited for someone to pick up. This phone call was so different then the last one he'd made; there was no dreading this one.

"Hello?" Came Guthrie's voice.

"Guthrie, hey buddy, it's Adam. Guess what? We found him!"

"You did?! You actually found him? Hannah!" He screamed for her, forgetting to move the receiver away.

Adam winched and shook his head at the racket. Man he missed that kid!

"Is he okay? Is he hurt? Can I talk to him?" Guthrie went on, as he waited for Hannah to come to the phone.

"One question at a time, Guth. We're at the hospital now and he's going to get checked out-" He heard a scuffle in the background.

"Adam, its Hannah, me and Guthrie are both here."

"Hannah, we found him. We found him, baby. Thanks to your quick thinking, we got the street names we needed and he stayed there just like you told him. Thank you… thank you girl, for helping us find him." He choked up on the words as the tears started again.

"Oh Adam, I'm so glad! How is he?" Adam could hear that she was crying in relief, Guthrie, too.

"We're at the hospital now and they haven't examined him yet. He's really sleepy, keeps dozing off; I think his body is finally just giving in to the exhaustion. He's got a nasty bump on his head and he's real dirty, run down, and skinny- but he's alive, Hannah and he's with us. We found him and we'll get him fixed up."

He heard Hannah pull the phone away and tell Guthrie, "Run and tell Evan and Ford the news." Then she was back to him, "Please call us as soon as the doctor can tell you something, okay, Adam? I can't believe it, you finally got him. Oh Adam," She sighed as a fresh wave of tear s slipped down her face. "Tell him we love him, will you, hon? Bring him home to us as soon as you can."

"I will, baby. I can't wait to see you again."

"I know, me neither. You better get back to him now. Call me as soon as you know anything."

"I love you, Hannah."

"Me too." And they hung up the phone.

Adam made one more call to Sergeant Hastings. The man was truly happy and relieved to hear the news. Adam was glad they'd had such a good man on their side in all this. Hastings said he'd swing by the hospital before they left for home; he wanted to meet this famous brother he'd heard so much about.

Adam hung up and made his way back to his family. He watched as Crane kept an arm securely wrapped around Daniel's shoulder as he leaned on him, the other hand was up at his brother's face, rubbing his cheek, giving comfort to Daniel. Brian sat beside Daniel, watching. It seemed no one wanted to take their eyes off the one so recently lost. Adam joined the tableau.

They had to wait awhile, since Daniel wasn't deemed an emergency, but eventually they got in to the doctor. All the brothers were allowed to go in with him, since Daniel didn't seem too with it just now. They had him lay down on a gurney. The doctor first looked over Daniel's head wound, irrigating it well to clean out any dirt. He then had the brothers help remove his jacket and shirt so he could look him over better. His torso still bore the marks of the fight he'd been in, though Daniel didn't seem to remember much of that.

"He looks to be dehydrated; I'll have the nurse get an IV set up. I'm going to send him for a cat scan to check for any damage to the brain or a skull fracture. Now mind you, this is just a precaution, since no one can tell us how hard he was hit or with what-"

"A wall." A voice interrupted. All heads turned to fasten their gaze on Daniel. "It was a wall. I remember now, I think the guys who robbed me… pushed me into the wall." His eyes looked glazed over as if he wasn't really here with them, but back at the scene of the attack again. Brian moved quickly to his side and took his hand, giving him comfort.

"What else do you remember, Daniel?" He asked carefully. If it was coming back to him, the brothers were dying to know what happened. It might help the doctor also.

Daniel hesitated, his mind drifting back to that place and time, "They hurt me...took my…took my guitar, Brian!" He was becoming agitated now, "They stole mom and dad's guitar!" He moved around on the table like he was trying to get up. Brian put a hand on his chest and pushed down to restrain him a little. Adam and Crane, accompanied by the doctor, gathered close, ready to hold him down if necessary. "Brian, they took it!" He tried to sit up.

"Whoa, there, partner," Brian chastised, "Settle down. It's okay. It's okay." He spoke in low, soothing tones and got close to Daniel's face. "Don't worry about that now. That's not as important as fixing you up, okay? We can worry about that later." Adam and Crane's hands were on him now too, holding him still and patting him soothingly. Once they had him calm again, the doctor pulled them aside.

"That's a common sign of a concussion, the agitation and frustration. You may see more of that in the days to come. Also some confusion, memory loss – temporary, but he may be more forgetful for awhile. He could become depressed, more emotional, and irritable." He stopped then, seeing the worry on their faces. He gentled his voice, "Just give him lots of time and rest, okay boys? I think he'll be fine soon, but don't push him too hard, and be understanding of him. Let's get him up to the CAT scan now and then we'll admit him. I don't think we'll have to keep him long- just a day or two, but I want to build up his fluids and give him some rest for a bit before we send him home. I'm also going to give him some antibiotics for the head wound, it looks a bit infected and we don't want that to get worse. I'd have stitched that head if he's been in right away, but it's too late now. It's already healing, but it's gotten dirty what with him being out on the streets like that. Let us get him scanned and cleaned up and settled in a room. I'll have a nurse come get you when he's all ready. Okay?"

None of the brothers wanted to let him out of their sight after their ordeal, but they knew they had to. As they whisked Daniel away, the three of them stood watching until he was out if sight. Even then they stood there, unsure of what to do.

Finally Adam placed a hand on each of his brothers' shoulders, "Come on guys, he's in good hands now. We'll be with him again soon. What do say to a bite to eat? Huh? Hannah'll kill me if I don't make sure you guys have a good meal now and then."

Brian and Crane each let out a little chuckle. They knew Adam was trying to lighten the mood and they let him. They turned away from where Daniel had been taken and headed off, Adam's arms around each of them.

**7b4b7**

An hour later, the brothers found themselves in a sterile looking, stark white, and typical hospital room. A much cleaner looking Daniel lay on the bed, wearing a hospital gown. One of the nurses had been kind enough to run Daniel's clothes through the laundry for them and they were waiting in the closet for him now. Since all the dirt was gone from his face, new scrapes and bruises could be seen now, and the brothers knew there was more on his chest, hands and arms, too. He had an IV hooked up and they were giving him fluids to replace all that he'd lost, pain medication and antibiotics. He was settled in and more comfortable than he could remember feeling in a long time.

Adam sat beside the bed, holding Daniel's hand. Brian sat on the edge of the mattress on the other side and Crane stood at the end.

"Well you look a lot better without all that dirt." Crane commented.

"I feel so much better, too. It's amazing what a bath can do."

"How's the head?" Adam asked.

"Better. Think maybe the medicine is kickin' in." Daniel's eyes looked heavy, like he was fighting to keep them open.

Brian noticed and told him, "Look bud, quit fighting it and just close your eyes. You need the rest. Don't worry we ain't going anywhere." He leaned over and brushed the kid's hair out of his eyes. _He needs a haircut, _Brian thought to himself, glad to have such a mundane thing to think about. Daniel smiled up at him gratefully and closed his eyes, giving in to the meds and the exhaustion.

**7b47b**

Daniel slept the whole night through, Adam by his side. He'd sent Crane and Brian back to the hotel to get some sleep. They couldn't all sleep in the hospital room and his brothers looked almost as tired as Daniel. None of them had slept well while Daniel was missing. Adam actually got a decent night's sleep in the fold out lounge chair in the corner of Daniel's room. He had to admit he was exhausted, too.

The next morning, Adam woke to the sound of Daniel shifting around on the bed. He drug himself up and planted his body on the bed next to him. He watched and waited patiently as Daniel pulled himself out of the deep sleep he was in.

His eyes flickered open, then closed, then opened again. He looked at Adam, confusion plain on his face, "Adam, is that really you?" Adam smiled at him and nodded. Daniel reached for him, needing a hug to reassure himself that his brother was real. Adam was happy to oblige. When they pulled apart, Daniel looked around the room in confusion. Last he remembered, he was in a dirty alley, how had he gotten here? "Where...where am I?"

Adam was worried, but then remembered what the doctor had said about memory loss and confusion. It was different, though, to have a doctor recite some possible side effects then to actually see them playing out in someone he loved so dearly.

Adam explained patiently, his hand on Daniel's arm, "We found you remember? And brought you here to the hospital."

"Is Hannah here?" He liked it when Hannah was around when he didn't feel good. She mothered him beautifully.

"No, buddy, but Crane and Brian are, well not right here, but at the hotel." He clarified when he saw Daniel look around the room for them. "Hey, let's see about getting you something to eat, huh? That sound good?"

Daniel's face lit up and he nodded. Food sounded real good.

Crane and Brian arrived just as Daniel was finishing up his meal. He'd eaten only about half, but that was about all he could manage.

"Sure you don't want any more?" Brian coaxed.

Daniel shook his head, "I'm full, Bri."

"That's okay. You did good. We'll try more again later."

The brothers passed the day hanging out in the hospital room with Daniel. He slept quite a bit, ate as much as they could get into him, and gradually reveiled more tidbits about his time in L.A. as things came back to him. He seemed more lucid as the day went on, not as groggy as in the morning. They called home from the phone in Daniel's room and Daniel had a very tearful phone reunion with Hannah and his brothers. The doctor came in to check his progress and was pleased with what he saw. He made the very welcome announcement that it looked good for Daniel to go home tomorrow if things continued to go so well. That brought smiles all around.

Late in the day, Sergeant Hastings dropped by, just as he promised.

"So this is Daniel, is it? How are you young man?" He asked, a smile brightening his chubby cheeks.

"Daniel, this is Sergeant Hastings. He was in charge of your missing person's case down at the police department. He was a big help to us." Adam explained.

"Hello." Daniel greeted him. "I'll be okay, just tired and sore. But lots better now."

"That's good, son, real good to hear. The boys at the station were sure glad to hear you were found. It's always great to have a happy ending in cases like these. We don't often get one." He paused, and continued with sincerity, "You sure are a lucky man, Daniel, to have brothers like these. I hope you can see how much they love you."

Daniel smiled up at Hastings, "I sure do, and I know how lucky I am, sir." Adam smiled at him and gripped his arm. Daniel's hand landed on top of Adam's and Adam changed his grip to clasp his brother's hand in his.

The sergeant visited for a little longer and then left. Night came again and this time Brian insisted on staying so Adam could get a good night's sleep.

"You could use a shower, too, bro. You're getting mighty ripe there." Brian quipped.

Adam half heartedly threw a pillow his direction and grinned at him. Daniel cracked up laughing at the horseplay. The sound of his laugh had Brian chuckling too and pretty soon Crane joined in. In a few minutes the whole room was filled with loud, raucous laughter. It sounded good to all of them to hear their laughter mingling together again.

**7b47b**

True to his word, the doctor released Daniel the next day. He gave them strict instructions as to Daniel's limitations over the next few weeks, antibiotics to continue and directions to see their family doctor in a few days.

Once outside on the sidewalk, overcome with emotion, Brian whipped off his hat and shouted for joy at the prospect of finally going home. People in the crowd around them looked at him strangely, but Brian didn't care. They were going home! Daniel was a little dazed this morning and wasn't really paying attention, but it brought a smile to Adam and Crane. The brothers parked Daniel's wheelchair and stepped a few feet away while Adam and Brian shuffled through their pockets, looking for the keys to the jeep. There was a momentary confusion until they realized Crane had them. In the meantime, people had drifted between them and Daniel and when Daniel finally looked up, he couldn't see them.

A panic swept over him instantly. He was alone again! Where had his brothers gone? He was sure he'd been with them, safe, but now they were gone! He scanned the crowd from his wheelchair and suddenly he saw it! Two cowboy hats, towering above the crowd. And there, a beat up trucker cap. A peace settled over him and he eased back into the chair, relaxing. His family was really here and he was finally safe.

**7b47b**

The ride home was uneventful, Adam drove and Brian rode beside him. Crane and Daniel sat together in the back, Daniel's head resting once again on Crane. He slept most of the ride. Adam and Brian could not help but look back at them over and over, silently rejoicing in the sight.

The reunion, once back at the ranch, was everything Daniel could have wished for. They had barely pulled in the driveway when Ford, Evan, Hannah and Guthrie came running out on the porch. As soon as the jeep stopped, they attacked the vehicle like a plague of locusts.

"Wake, up, Daniel. There are some people here who want to see you." Crane shook him gently awake, grinning all the while.

Daniel sat upright, and looked around him in wonder. "I'm home. I'm really home." The biggest smile yet spread across his face. He pushed open the door and climbed out to greet his family.

Stay tuned: Epilogue to follow.


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue – Saving Daniel**

**First of all, thanks for all the reviews! Especially May7fic, Mcat b, twomoms, Christy Zachman, Willful Redhead, Connie Gibbs, and all the Guests, especially the one who said they've read my story 20 times! It was for you guys that I pushed through each chapter and finished the story. I didn't want to let anyone down and know how frustrating it can be to not get to finish a story you are reading. I hope this last chapter ties up any loose ends. I am so happy that you all enjoyed the story. **

Daniel led his horse through the far pasture, gingerly stepping over a fallen log in the long grass. He marveled at the beauty of the place; of the feeling of home. In the two weeks since he'd been home he'd been relishing in the all–encompassing feeling of love, family and security that surrounded him. After all the confusion and fear that occurred during his time in the city, he was glad for the healing peacefulness of home.

His injuries to his body and his mind were gradually getting better. The cuts and bruises were gone and the symptoms of the concussion were slowly fading. He still had some trouble with his short term memory and paying attention, but those things were better every day, and he'd learned to carry a small notebook with him. His family had gotten used to him stopping to jot things down so he wouldn't forget.

The healing of his spirit was another story, however. He was troubled by distressing thoughts that kept him awake at night and distracted him during the day.

He breathed in the fresh mountain air. He was glad to be alone; he's barely been by himself at all the last two weeks. It felt good at first to be surrounded by family, but as time wore on, he found himself increasingly annoyed and irritated with them. He just craved a break to process his thoughts.

So today he confronted Adam and told him straight out that he was going riding, by himself. He wasn't about to sneak off and worry his family again. Adam was reluctant to let him go, after all, he was still having some memory problems. But Daniel swore to him he could find the way home even in his sleep. When Adam had seen the determined look in his brother's face, he knew he had to let him go. To assuage Adam's fears, he told him exactly where he'd be going, and then he left without any further goodbyes.

And now here he was, looking out over the meadow, not sure what he was feeling. It was as if he was in a limbo now between two worlds and he wasn't sure where he would end up. Was he a rancher, part of the Circle Bar 7 for life; or was he a musician? Could he be both or was that impossible? He'd had two chances at the big time already and he'd blown them. Maybe it was time to face the facts and recognize that he wasn't good enough to make it in the music world. The thought of going through an audition all over again left him chilled and with a sick feeling. He didn't know if he could go through that again. But could he be happy living the life of a rancher? Would he find a wife like Hannah and settle down, raise some kids and stay near his family? Daniel didn't know if he could do that; all his life he'd dreamed of a career as a musician. How could he just throw it away?

And his family. He needed to make some things right again with them. He knew he'd caused them unbelievable pain and anguish when he ran away and then got lost. How could he ever earn their forgiveness? The only way he knew was to stay on the ranch with them and throw his energy into being a rancher. That was the only way he'd ever feel he earned back their respect and trust. Maybe it was time to throw away his childish dream of being a professional musician and grow up and be a man. Take his rightful place beside his brothers and work this ranch. After all, Adam and Brian hadn't had a choice had they? Crane had gone off to school for awhile, but he was back to stay, too. His brothers had all accepted their role as providers to the family. Now it was time for him to give up his foolish dreams and join the real world. Besides, maybe if he did this, Evan could have a chance at his dream of rodeo, or Ford and Guthrie could pursue whatever they wanted. He could help his older brothers to give his younger brothers a chance in life to fulfill their dreams. It sounded so right, so perfect a solution, so why did he feel like something was dying inside him? Why did the load on him seem to grow instead of shrink? The dark feelings pressed on him like a dead weight. He bowed his head under the burden of his thoughts. A tear traced its' way down his cheek, then ran down his neck. The death of his dream brought a wave of depression over him.

He sat, unmoving, in that spot for a long time, lost in his thoughts. He was so absorbed that he never even noticed Brian riding up behind him.

"Dan'l?" Brian called out as he spotted him. He was glad he'd found him, all in one piece. It'd been hours since he'd left and the family was getting worried, although no one wanted to admit it. Brian had finally convinced Adam to let him go talk to Daniel.

Daniel turned towards Brian, twisting in the saddle. His brother pulled up his horse beside Daniel's. Daniel's visage looked sad and lost, but there was a hint of resignation in the way he sighed when he saw Brian and let his shoulders sag as if he knew Brian was here to make him talk. "Hey, what'cha been doing up here all this time?" Brian asked nonchalantly, his voice soft, concerned.

Daniel shrugged, hoping that would be enough of an answer. It wasn't.

"Come on, Daniel. I know something's bothering you. So did Adam when you told him you were coming up here. Just spill it." He leaned in towards Daniel with a cocky grin, hoping to make Daniel smile back, "Maybe I can help? You never know."

Daniel managed to flash him a small smile, but he still struggled to find his voice. He did want to tell Brian; it would feel good to get someone else's opinion on things, but it was hard to know how to start.

He finally decided to just drop the bomb, "I'm giving up on a music career." He held up a hand to ward off Brian's inevitable protest. "Look, Brian, I've been thinking about it a lot. I had two chances at the big time and I didn't pull either one off. Maybe I'm just not cut out for it. Besides if I stay and help out here, maybe Evan or Ford or Guthrie can have a shot at whatever they want to do. Maybe they can make it…" His voice trailed off toward the end and Brian saw him choke back a swallow while blinking away some tears. He waited while Daniel steadied himself and pulled his emotions back under control.

"Is that really what you want to do? Seems like eighteen is awfully young to be throwing away your dreams."

Daniel's eyes teared up again. "Adam did it. He was supposed to go to college, be a doctor. He threw that all away. And what about you? You never had a choice either. Your choices and Adam's were taken away from you, and you guys acted like real men, stepping in to do what you had to." He sat up straighter, "Well, it's my turn now to be a man. It's time to stop chasing silly childhood dreams and do my job, here." He jabbed his finger towards the earth to make his point clear.

Brian took his time in answering. He was quiet for awhile, thinking. He was quiet for so long that Daniel got tired of the silence and turned towards him, saying, "Well, aren't you going to say something?"

Brian tossed the piece of grass he'd been chewing to the ground and took his time swinging his gaze around to meet Daniel's. He finally said, "I just want to know, is that really what you want to do? Giving up your music and becoming a rancher, could you be happy doing that? That's all this family really wants for you, you know, for you to be happy." He paused, then continued, "You are right though, me and Adam did have our choices taken away from us to a degree. Oh I suppose if we'd really wanted to, we could have gone on to school, let you guys stay in foster care or something, but there was no way that was happening, Daniel. We _did_ make a choice. We chose you guys. It was the best choice either of us ever made. Neither of us could have ever been happy with any path we took if it meant leaving you guys behind. Besides, could you really see Adam in a hospital? He'd have been miserable. Big brother needs the fresh air, his family around him and a horse under him to be happy. Could you see him in an office all day? He'd never have lasted – he'd have been miserable. So things actually worked out for the best for Adam. And me? Well, you know I had my chance to leave, back when Shep was here. I thought about it, you know? Leaving, being on my own, free from everything. Everyone thinks like that sometimes, Daniel. But you know what made me stay?" He waited for Daniel's full attention.

"What?"

"Someone said to me, that I had more than most. More people that care about me. It made me realize that I didn't really want to go it alone. I liked the feeling that you guys all had my back. I realized if I wasn't here, I'd miss all the little things that happen every day. Like when Evan rode that horse last week or when Guthrie made up that silly song. That shook me out of my escape fantasies. I want to be here, Daniel. I made that choice to stay and I'm happy with it. I like to be here with all of you."

"Well, that's what I'm doing too. Making the choice to stay and become a rancher. Maybe I can help Evan become a rodeo star or Ford go to college by staying."

"Maybe you can, but Daniel, Adam and Crane and I are happy with our choices. We are happy staying here and ranching. Are you? Are you going to be truly happy, with the choice you're making? The boys will appreciate your sacrifice, but they won't want it if it comes at the expense of your happiness. And you don't look none too happy right now."

"Brian, what should I do?" His voice was barely above a whisper now.

"You've got to make that decision yourself, Daniel, but it doesn't have to be today. It'd be terrible shame to make that choice now at eighteen. You've got your whole life ahead of you. Is it going to be music or ranching? Who knows? But your options are wide open right now and I'd hate to see you closing them already. Besides who says it has to be one or the other? There is a third choice – you can be a rancher here with us whenever you aren't working on your music. There are so many ways this could work out for you. And whatever you decide, me and the boys are right here with you."

"But am I good enough?"

"Hell yeah! You're a great musician and I ain't just saying that. So what if Trevalow didn't work out. There are tons of producers out there. And Daniel, you don't have to make a record to make your music. There's plenty of musicians who never cut a record. "

"Daniel, you aren't alone, man. We're all here behind you. That's what family is. Whatever you want to do, wherever you want to go, we are behind you. We would have stood by you in L.A., too if you'd have let us. Don't you know that's why we wanted to go with you so bad? Not that we didn't trust you by yourself, but that we just didn't want you to be alone, ya know?"

Daniel was silent, processing all his brother had said. Finally he turned towards Brian and gave him a weak, small smile. It was all he could manage, but he wanted to convey that he'd understood all Brian had been trying to tell him.

He didn't feel as if his troubles were magically gone, but some of the weight had been lifted with the sharing of what was bothering him. He still didn't have the answer to his dilemma, but at least he knew he wasn't alone anymore. And that did feel better.

"Let's go home, brother." He said to Brian, flashing him a real smile. Brian returned the grin.

"Yeah. Let's go. Adam and Hannah will have the troops out searching soon if we're gone any longer."

Daniel actually chuckled at his brother's attempt at levity. "Yeah, and you're probably worn out from that speech you just made."

Brian grinned at the jab. "Well, I may not often talk that much, but this was too important not too. Come on, brother." He wheeled his horse around, Daniel following.

I t was a quiet, thoughtful ride home. Daniel only knew one thing for sure that he had to do, and he'd do it as soon as he got home.

Once at the barn, they removed the horses tack and brushed them down. No one else was out here anymore; they'd all gone inside for dinner. When they finished with the horses, they started towards the house, still silent. Brian threw an arm over Daniel's shoulder and pulled him closer for a one armed hug. They bounded up the porch steps together, hearing the laughter and voices from inside. They entered the kitchen and the chatter died off one by one as each family member noticed their arrival.

Now it was quiet and the whole family was looking at them expectantly. Adam was visibly relieved to see Daniel home, and Guthrie was grinning away, wiggling in his seat.

Daniel knew what he had to do. He stepped forward, away from Brian, and cleared his throat. "Hey everybody. I …um… have something I need to say to all of you." His gaze flickered down to his hat, which he was nervously twisting in his hands. "I'm really sorry for all the pain I put you guys through when I took off. I promise never to do something like that again. I hope someday you can forgive me."

"We already forgave you for that, Daniel." Hannah assured him.

"Just don't ever do it again." Crane scolded playfully, and then turning serious, "Our hearts couldn't take it."

Daniel nodded at their acceptance and continued, " I been doing a lot of thinking and Brian," he looked back at him, "has been doing a lot of talking," he grinned, "and I don't know yet what I want to do about my music, but I do know one thing, that you guys have always got my back. I guess I just forgot that for awhile. And Guthrie," He looked at him, "Don't you ever run away like I did. That was the wrong thing to do."

"I know that, Daniel."

"Guess you're smarter than me, than."

"Guess so!" Guthrie flashed him a huge grin. Daniel looked around at his family then. Something was off, every one of them were smiling at him like it was his birthday or something.

He quirked an eyebrow at them, puzzled, and asked, "What's going on? Why are you all looking at me so weird?"

Adam stepped forward and put his hand on Daniel's shoulder. "I know you're mixed up right now and you aren't sure what you want to do, and this may not be the right time for this, but we have something for you." He waited a moment, "And if I don't give it to you now, Guthrie's gonna explode." He smiled at Daniel and signaled to Crane.

Crane left them and went into the laundry room, only to reappear with a guitar case. A very familiar looking guitar case. He held it up and presented it to Daniel with a big smile across his face.

Daniel's mouth hung open in shock. It was his guitar, the one he'd lost in L.A.! He gingerly took it from Crane and set it on the table, snapping open the latches. He flipped back the lid and gasped at the sight. There it was-his parents' guitar! He ran his hand over the smooth wood, marveling at the feeling of it under his hand once again. "What...how…where..." He couldn't form a complete question or take his eyes off the instrument.

Adam and the rest of the family chuckled at his loss for words. "We had Sergeant Hastings checking the pawn shops in L.A. for us. We figured the theives'd want to unload it sometime for the cash. Well, he happened to come across it one day. The fact that dad had the Circle Bar 7 logo stamped in the back helped identify it. Flip it over."

Daniel did as instructed and gasped. Beside the logo of their ranch, was a gleaming new nameplate with the words Daniel McFadden on it.

"It's yours Daniel," Crane interjected, "After all you've been through, we all felt that it should officially belong to you."

Daniel found his voice. "But, Crane, it's not right, you play, too and Guthrie and-"

"We've got other guitars around here. But this one is special and it only belongs to you now." Crane assured him. Guthrie nodded his acquiesce.

Brian stepped up and gripped his shoulders, "Dan'l, maybe this is the sign you've been looking for. Us finding this guitar was as improbable as us finding you in that city. But here you are and here it is. Maybe that means something."

Daniel just kept rubbing his hand over the wood. The same guitar his dad had taught him on, the same one mom had played him lullabies on. He couldn't believe it was here. He looked around at the faces staring at him, emotions building up in him. His eyes filled with tears and he didn't even try to keep them from rolling down his cheeks. He grabbed the nearest brother, who happened to be Evan, and hugged him. The room exploded in joyous laughter and soon the whole family was hugging everyone and dancing around.

"Well, don't just stand there hugging and crying all day. Play us something!" Crane chided, smiling like a loon.

Daniel wiped away the tears, and couldn't hold in his enormous smile. He felt so free and light, so forgiven and all the stress was washed away in a sea of love from his family. He still didn't know if he'd ever play professionally, but suddenly it didn't matter. What really mattered was what was here in front of him right now. His family.


End file.
